A Cold Heart can Always Melt
by BloodRoseOTDemon
Summary: well Yusuke has been a spirit detective for a few years and he becomes sad and depressed so has Kagome will they get together or not. P.S. Kuwabara is not a idiot he is mature. IYYYH
1. How They Met and How It Happened

Everyone I totally forgot on just what and why and how things happened okay I just need to tell ya now I'm so sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara and Kagome have been friends for along time. It all started when Kagome was being picked on by bullies in Kindergarten.  
  
~on with the story~  
  
"Stop it," yelled a very scared and small Kagome. "Leave her alone bullies," yelled Kuwabara at the bullies when he saw Kagome being picked on.  
"And why should we," sneered the leader (fat and ugly leader). "Because it is wrong to pick on girls especially if they asked you to stop picking on them," said Kuwabara boldly.  
Kuwabara then punched all of the boys down and helped Kagome stand. "Thank you," murmured Kagome. "You welcome," said Kuwabara as he smiled kindly at the shy girl.  
"umm bye," murmured Kagome as she turned to leave but then a hand grabbed her hand. Kagome looked up at Kuwabara. "Can we be friends," muttered a now shy Kuwabara as a blush came across his face.  
"Okay. lets be friends," said Kagome while smiling brightly.  
  
Kuwabara then moved away but they still kept in touch and sometimes they would go to each others house and have a sleep over.  
  
~tons of years later~  
  
Kagome had fallen down the well and had met Inuyasha Collected the whole jewel and purified the jewel.  
  
~In the Sengoku Jidai (500 years in the apst)~  
  
"Everyone the jewel is finished and whole we can finally live in peace," said a happy Kagome. Sango and Miroku hugged and they were gonna get married and live together now that Miroku's curse has been lifted.  
"Bitch, give me the jewel," said Inuyasha as a shadow covered his face. "No," said Kagome in reply as she walked back because of the aura he was giving off.  
"My dear Reincarnation just hand over the jewel and my soul if you don't mind," said Kikyo from the shadows of the weeping willow tree. "And why may I ask would I do that," said Kagome with hatred dripping from each word.  
"Because," Kikyo walked out, "I'm mate of Inuyasha and Inuyasha wishes for the shikon no tama and the rest of my soul in my body," Said Kikyo while turning her head showing the bit mark of mate.  
Everyone in the village and the group gasps and realized why Inuyasha was acting weird. "No I will not let you have my soul," said Kagome darkly has her eyes darkened with the sudden betrayal of their best friend.  
Inuyasha walks forward with his claws up, "Then I will take your soul by first and anyone in my way will die a painful death," said Inuyasha with hatred dripping like venom from his lips.  
"Everyone leave this is a fight between me and Inuyasha," said Kagome sadly for she didn't want to fight her best friend.  
"You think you can fight me bitch," said Inuyasha as he chuckled evilly, everyone thought something was off.  
The fight went on for a while but Kagome couldn't hold on any longer so she ran to the well to make sure none of her friends got hurt. Everyone came just in time to see Kagome get hit with the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer as she jumped in the well.  
Everyone saw the tear of physical and emotional pain fall down her pale cheek. "Bye everyone," said Kagome as she disappeared for the next five thousand years. 


	2. Kuwabara and his Best Friend

Well this is a new story I was at first thinking about a Kuwabara/Kagome pairing to dedicate it to a friend but I decide to change it gomen, instead I'm going to make Kuwabara nice and not a idiot even though Yusuke still hates him. This is a Kagome/Yusuke pairing. Kuwabara is married to Yukina.  
  
Summary: Kuwabara met Kagome while they were young and they have been best friends since. Kagome comes back from the Sengoku Jidai wounded and Kuwabara finds her bloodied up in the Park. While Keiko brakes up with Yusuke and Yusuke finds Kuwabara talking to his best friend in the park bloodied and bruised from head to toe. Will they find love in each other or will they both be sad a depressed with tons of people out for their lives read and find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome came back from the Sengoku Jidai after being attack by Naraku and Inuyasha. She couldn't believe it he was her friend, how could he betray her.  
Kagome couldn't go back home yet and face her family. She went to the park with blood seeping from her wounds and limping.  
I can't believe it how dare he betray me I hate him I can't believe it. I stared into the water of the lake and then I heard someone walking here I tried to run but I couldn't. Then I relieved it was my best friend Kuwabara.  
  
~Kuwabara POV~  
  
I was walking through the park all depressed cause I haven't seen my best friend for a long time. I came upon a lake and a saw a lone figure on a bench. I turned my head all the way and I realized it was my best friend Kagome.  
"Kagome," I said when I came up to her. I noticed she stiffened when she heard me walk up. "Kagome are you okay," said Kuwabara.  
"I'm fine Kuwabara," Whispered Kagome, though it was easy to tell she was sad. "What's wrong Kagome," I said to her though she wouldn't answer, all I could see was her back.  
I walked in front of her and gasped, she was covered with scratches and bruises. There was a huge gash up her side from her stomach to her mid thigh.  
"Kagome what happened," I said sternly, "Now you have to tell me because I'm you best friend and because you look like you just got beaten up."  
Kagome looked at me and you could see pure sadness, hatred, betrayal, and there was no happiness which you usually saw. I looked at her for answers.  
Kagome looked at me and hugged me and cried her heart out, she told me everything she's been through.  
  
~Yusuke POV~  
  
I was waking through the park and thinking about me and Keiko. Well we just broke up and we have known each other for years, we were dating for years.  
Maybe we weren't the right couple, but I will just never know, sigh, well you can't help it after you just broke up.  
I heard a girls sobs so I investigated it. A girl stood there crying into Kuwabara's shirt and he was comforting, I overheard and I learned that this girl was Kuwabara's best friend.  
She said that her friend tried to kill her for her soul and that a demon was after her death because she had ruined his plans multiple times.  
To say he was surprised that was amazing at the things she did and the spirit world didn't know. Should he report her or not he didn't no and couldn't tell if it was right or wrong.  
Then Kuwabara said it was going to be alright and that he would have to tell the spirit world on her. She complained immensely but he just said he had too and he was very sorry.  
She got up said she thought he was her friend and ran. He then noticed the multiple wounds upon her body.  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
I can't believe it my own friend betrayed me. Tears threatened to spill as I ran but amazingly they didn't spill.  
I got home and went to my room, I healed all my wounds and took a bath so that I wouldn't stink. When I went downstairs I was hugged fiercely by my family.  
  
~next day~  
  
I decided to go out and have some fun since it has been along time since I had enough time to do anything special. I saw Kuwabara and his gang on the other side of the street they also saw me.  
Kuwabara came up to me to try and apologize to me I just kept my emotionless mask on. "Kuwabara I'm sorry for being mean but I was betrayed by my other friends so I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again, I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked to school.  
She walked to school and skipped a lot off classes because of how her friends changed her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliff hanger. Sorry people very sorry for this cliff hanger.  
  
Al 


	3. Naraku? and Saving Kagome!

Gomen I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever I am just grounded from the computer and am sneaking on right now okay I'm just so sorry. I feel so bad right now I am sorry that I am just like grounded and it was that I snuck out of the house at midnight so who knows what would have happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had skipped most of the classes in school and had some how loosened up and stopped with the emotionless thing. Kagome had then become friendly again though still deeply wounded (emotionally).  
Kagome had decided to walk home through the short cut and the spirit detectives followed her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey people sorry for interrupting after the first three sentences of the story but I decided to make a catch and that catch is that Naraku is still alive but terribly wounded and is in the future with Kagome okay good. You also will be able to see how Inuyasha Betrayed Kagome cool huh yeah I know it is, joking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome got to the park she pull her legs up under her chin and started into the blue depths of the lake. Kagome then felt something pull at her senses like a demon was near but she didn't pay attention.  
Naraku had felt that Kagome was near and rushed to go and torture her (very smug isn't he) (though is his a bastard, excuse my cussing). He ran and ran until he came to a park and there sad Kagome with her legs under her chin and her hands around her knees.  
Naraku smirked evilly at just thinking of what he could do to her. Naraku knew she wouldn't fight because her spirit was broken.  
Naraku walked up quietly behind and sat behind her, Naraku smirked when Kagome didn't notice him.  
Naraku then put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed it was Naraku behind her. She jumped away from Naraku immediately. Naraku chuckled evilly at her; he could smell fear radiate off her.  
"Naraku I thought you died," Kagome whispered as she backed away slowly. "I didn't die, I was just wounded badly thanks to the tetsusaiga and your arrows," Naraku growled out, and glared at her petite form.  
Kagome backed away and hit a tree and Naraku smirked and then attacked her with his claws. Naraku stabbed Kagome in the arms legs and stomach so that she was so badly wounded that she couldn't attack back or defend herself. Kagome dropped to the ground with a thump blood seeped from all her wounds and she was going to die well at least that is what she thought.  
The Yu Yu Gang had been walking past the park when they're demon detector had got a demon presence near by, in the park. They rushed to the scene and what they saw was blood everywhere and when they went deeper into the park they saw it was Kagome Kuwabara's best friend drop to the ground with a thump.  
The Hanyou they found out was laughing evilly and looking down at Kagome with blood lust in his eyes. He them walked up to her and said "Kagome give up and give it to me there is nothing you can do to save yourself.  
"No," yelled Kagome, "I can do anything I will not give up I will not let you destroy man kind."  
Yusuke got his spirit gun ready and fired throwing Naraku into the tree behind Kagome's frail form. Both Kagome and Naraku looked at them. "Why are you here Kuwabara," yelled an irritated Kagome. "Here to save you," said Kuwabara.  
Kagome nearly blew up, her face turned red and she nearly hurt him because she hated being saved because people thought she was weak.  
Eventually she cooled down because she realized she needed help and Naraku then attacked them with his all so famous tentacles. "You think you can defeat me let's just see," said Naraku evilly as he Kukuku'd at the end (duh moron ::coughs while saying that::).  
They attacked each other without mercy. "Yusuke get Kagome and get her away from the demon," yelled Kuwabara. "Okay," yelled Yusuke.  
Yusuke blocked and jumped on the tentacles until he got to Kagome. "Kagome try to get to me," yelled Yusuke so that Kagome could hear. "I'll try," yelled Kagome though strained.  
Kagome tried to get to her feet but dropped and then she tried again and held she then put out her hand to grab Yusuke's. When she touched his hand he lifted her up onto his back so that he could get out of here easily.  
He wasn't able to block so he dodged and jumped on all the tentacles until they got in the forest for cover. "Thank you," muttered Kagome when he put her down. "You're welcome," Yusuke said as he sat down panting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever I'll try to update at least one chapter of each story okay. I have been grounded and I haven't been able move my butt for along time okay.  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon  
  
P.S. thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Kuwabara's House and Kuwabara's Sister

I decided to upload this chapter because I am getting reviews like crazy so I gave in and put my laziness to the side okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battle could be heard from the cover of the forest. "Yusuke you might want to help the others," whispered Kagome. "You're right but Kuwabara told me to protect you so I am," whispered Yusuke back.  
  
(Oh and Kagome has dropped her emotionless facade since the battle with Naraku started okay ( )  
  
They had managed to hurt Naraku but not that much. "Yusuke can you get me to the edge of the forest so I can have a clear view of the battle please," asked Kagome quietly?  
"Okay," replied Yusuke quietly. Yusuke then jumped to the end of the field and let her have a view of the battle from under a bush and Yusuke laid next to her.  
Kagome then waited until Yusuke was distracted to pull back a spirit bow and shoot at Naraku with her purifying powers which scared him off a bit.  
"Kagome I shall make sure you blood stains my claws and you die before I give in," yelled a very injured Naraku. Naraku then sent a bunch of miasma all over the place and escaped.  
Kuwabara came jogging back panting. "Kagome are you okay," asked Kuwabara worriedly. "Yes I'm fine thanks to Yusuke," said Kagome as she rolled out from under the bush and Yusuke rolled out with her.  
"Yusuke thanks for protecting my best friend," said Kuwabara while helping Yusuke up and Yusuke picked her up bridle style. "She broke her ankles," muttered Yusuke when the rest of the spirit detectives looked at him weirdly.  
The spirit detectives and Kagome went to Kuwabara's house. "Kuwabara you idiot where have you been I have been waiting for you for 5 hours strait," yelled Kuwabara's sister from the kitchen when she heard the door open.  
"Sister Kagome is here and she is injured so is Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and me," yelled back Kuwabara as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Kagome," said Kuwabara's sister as she turned around and looked at Kagome and the rest of the spirit detectives.  
"Bring Kagome to my room okay and lay her on my bed and everyone else laid on the couches let me get the medical treatments," said Kuwabara's sister and everyone did as they were told.  
(I am changing Kuwabara's and his Sister's personality a lot okay so don't get all mad okay I am weird ( )  
Everyone was then treated with medical care. After that everyone went to sleep because they were exhausted because of the battle against Naraku.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Hi boys," said Kagome and Kuwabara's sister when everyone woke up. "Breakfast will be ready in a little bit okay," said Kagome as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
~Yusuke's thought~  
  
I think I'm falling for Kuwabara's best friend, Kagome. She is beautiful (he saw her walk out of the living room and thought that okay) Oh my god bad mind don't think that you don't even know her. Yusuke mentally slapped himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a short chapter I'm sorry okay so don't get mad but I really wanted to update today okay and I was like I need to update so It is like midnight right now so you understand okay.  
  
NO FLAMES ALLOWED WHAT SO EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
